


H E A R T L E S S

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kitty Ears, Loveless AU, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noct's been waiting a long time for his soulmate.





	H E A R T L E S S

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



> As per usual, only very tangentially related to the source material. A few notes at the bottom, because they're slightly spoilery to the fic.

"Luna!" Noct shouts, warping to her with the last of his strength. He puts himself in front of her as she staggers back, holding her side in pain.

Ardyn only chuckles. "Prince _Noctis_ to the rescue?"

He reaches out to grasp Noct's left hand, and Noct's too confused to stop him—stop Ardyn from undoing the clasps of his bracer, stop Ardyn from tracing his fingers over the letters engraved on Noct's skin: _heartless._ Ardyn presses his mouth to the word, and it's like a shock that goes through Noct's whole person.

"What—"

Everything feels as if it's moving in slow motion; Ardyn's other hand going to the scarf at his neck and peeling it slowly away. Noct hears someone gasp as the soulmark is revealed, that same someone whispering, "nonono _no,_ " and then he realizes it's himself.

Ardyn tugs him in, and Noct is powerless to stop him.

He shivers at the touch of Ardyn's mouth against his, how _good_ it feels. He moans into the kiss, Ardyn's fingers stroking the silken softness of his kitten ears, the mark of his royal lineage. 

Noct has never wanted anything more—or _less_ —than he wants Ardyn in this moment.

He tries to struggle away, but it's a token protest at best. Ardyn pulls him in again and again, peppering kisses against his mouth, one hand on Noct's wrist still, his thumb a steady undeniable pressure against the pulse point that quivers beneath the word connecting them, a _brand_ on Noct's soul. His other hand lingers at Noct's ears, petting and pulling at them, the sensitive kitten ears that no one has ever touched before, making Noct weak at the knees.

Ardyn finally lets him go, one last kiss pressed to the corner of Noct's mouth. Noct looks down at Ardyn's knife in his hand. 

"You know what to do, don't you, Noct?" 

He _does._

He turns to Luna, watching him with widening eyes, the red staining her dress spreading slowly beneath her pale hands. 

" _Noctis—_ "

Noct slashes the knife out, and blood splatters on his face. Luna crumples to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. 

" _Good_ boy, Noctis," Ardyn murmurs from behind him. 

His arms wrap around Noct's waist, closing him into Ardyn's embrace. The knife slips from his fingers to clatter on the ground as Noct turns his head to kiss _his soulmate._

Nothing has ever felt more right.

-

Noct doesn't know—what _happened._

He feels in a haze, like he's walking through a dream. Had he murdered Luna? _Had he kissed Ardyn?_ His ears still twitch at the thought of the Chancellor, yearning for his touch. Noct shudders and hunches in on himself.

His fingers go to the letters on his wrist, rubbing over them. Was it _really_ possible?

If he closes his eyes, he can still see the word dark against Ardyn's skin, just above his collarbones; Ardyn pulling Noct's hand up to press the marks together.

Noct had felt it like a live current running through him, that he'd never need anything more.

No, _no,_ Noct thinks now. He scraps his nails over his wrist until he's drawn blood, smearing over the letters and obscuring them from sight. _No,_ he _isn't._

-

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Gladio snaps at him.

His eyes are on Noct's fingers, still bloody, the wrist Noct's cradling protectively against his chest.

"Fuck _off,_ " Noct snarls in return.

He stumbles to his feet, then to the back of the train, knocking Gladio aside with his shoulder on the way. He hears Prompto calling after him, but it all seems so far away. 

If Ardyn really _is_ his soulmate, there's no saving him.

Noct sinks to the floor on the last viewing platform of the train, back against the wall. He's laughing and crying, hysterical with it, like he can't decide which is more appropriate to the situation. It's _too much,_ he's falling to pieces.

He looks up at the shadow that's suddenly cast over him.

_Ardyn._

Noct pushes himself to his feet, though it feels a monumental effort, his hands dragging on the wall behind him.

"Have you been _pining_ for me?" Ardyn asks. 

He's smiling, scarf back in place. He looks perfect, like he's just stepped out of a painting, not one wasted brushstroke. Noct must look a mess in comparison. He hides his hands behind his back.

"Not a fucking _chance._ " 

-

Noct doesn't know how it got to this—his legs wrapped around Ardyn's waist as Ardyn's _cock_ presses into him, Noct's back scraping against the wall, the _sounds_ that are spilling from his mouth in an unstoppable torrent. He _needs,_ so much; each touch of Ardyn's lips to his mouth or his fingers curling over Noct's ears only reveal how deep the chasm goes, an ache that will never be satisfied.

"No, _stop,_ " Noct gasps out, even as his body tries to twist against Ardyn for more. 

Ardyn laughs, leaning in until his _mouth_ is against Noct's ears, tongue tracing over them—Noct _screams_ when he bites down.

-

There was something he was supposed to be doing, Noct knows. Some grand purpose he was supposed to fulfill. He can't find it in himself to care when Ardyn's got him in his arms, Noct's knees spread over his lap so he can sink perfectly onto Ardyn's cock, his hands braced on the arms of their throne.

Ardyn's fingers pet over his ears, the very _best_ sensation, except for Ardyn tugging on his tail, winding it around his hand.

Noct whines, panting open-mouthed. " _Ardyn,_ " he pleads, the only benediction Noct will ever know again. He rolls his hips, needing _more,_ always more. He pushes his mouth against Ardyn's, begging for kisses.

"You _are_ mine, aren't you, Noct? My pretty little _toy._ "

Ardyn tweaks one of his ears, making Noct gasp. He comes all over himself, but he's _still hard._ "Please," Noct begs. His legs are as soft as butter.

Ardyn chuckles, arranging him like a doll. He pushes a finger into Noct alongside his cock, then another.

Noct relaxes completely, letting Ardyn use him as he likes; his other hand on Noct's hip tugs him up and shoves him back down again. It's exactly what he _needs._ Noct lays his head on Ardyn's collarbones, rubbing his face against the soulmark that binds them to each other. He's purring.

-

"Noct!" a chorus of voices shout his name.

He lifts his head sleepily from Ardyn's shoulder, Ardyn's hand still petting at his ears, filling him with warm contentment.

"What have you done to him?!" 

"Nothing he didn't _beg_ for," Ardyn's voice rumbles next to Noct's ear. He kisses the very tip of the silky softness, making Noct squirm. Ardyn's coat draped over him provides only the barest decency, Noct still sticky and sore from—earlier? Time slips away from him between the bouts of sexual exuberance, Ardyn feeding him slices of fresh fruit off his fingers, sliding into a hot bath while Ardyn washes his hair, massages his ears with nice-smelling oils.

Noct yawns, then drifts back into sleep. Whatever the voices want, Ardyn will take care of it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kitten ears are a mark of royal lineage, not virginity.
> 
> 2\. Ardyn used to have them, but got them removed at some point to hide his identity. (Or Izunia cut them off when banishing him??)
> 
> 3\. Noct's been waiting a _long_ time for his soulmate to appear. It was somewhat of a scandal, because who wouldn't want to be the crown prince's soulmate? 
> 
> 4\. When Noctis was born and his soulmark revealed, Ardyn likely laughed for an hour. "Oh, my _poor_ Prince Noctis."
> 
> 5\. It's taboo for anyone besides soulmates to touch their eaaars, so Noct is particularly sensitive, having been yearning for his all his life, and Ardyn is particularly enamoured of them, the ears being something that's been lost to him.
> 
> 6\. 'Heartless' used to be a funny joke to people who actually knew him, because Noct _isn't_ , but he comes off as kind of standoffish and cold to strangers, and has a reputation as an Ice Prince because of it.
> 
> 7\. It was probably a joke to Ardyn when he was younger too, when he was a kind and caring healer of the people. 
> 
> 8\. 'Heartless' is because Ardyn's _lost his heart_.
> 
> 9\. Noctis hides his mark because he'd given up on ever finding his soulmate, and seeing the mark always reminded him of how whoever it was didn't want him.


End file.
